googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cookiefonster/Archive 1
Uhhh, why did you put an absolute infinity? Also, the numbers that Bowers has defined from triakulus to meameamealokkapoowa oompa have no value. King2218 (talk) 23:00, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :THEY DO NOW you're.so. 01:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::THE CURRENT DEFINITIONS FROM TRIAKULUS TO MEAMEAMEALOKKAPOOWA OOMPA ARE ON BOWERS'S SITE. DEFINE THEM ON YOUR PAGE FIRST OR ELSE. King2218 (talk) 01:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::@King2218 because I can. I'm thinking of pointing out that absolute infinity is really just a concept and not a cardinal or ordinal or anything. And I'll point out that people have formalized the numbers (not sure how far). ::::Oh ok. Also, if and only if an array starts with two 2's (and not one 2), the value of the array is 4. (Btw, I found your first name) King2218 (talk) 06:04, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::2-3 entries: needs to start with two 2's :::::4+ entries: needs to start with only one 2, because it must decompose to 2 X, where X is a whole number, which in turn decomposes to 2{2{2{2{2.....{2}.....}2}2}2}2}2, which we know is equal to 4. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 11:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oops. I action here corrected :P (but I am right for 2 to 3 entries) King2218 (talk) 12:09, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, updated the entry for 2. I hope I'll be able to go up to at least 10,000 in the list by the end of today. (I actually have been working on it since February) WikiRigbyDude (talk) 13:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::@FB100Z Does it go all the way to meameamealokkapoowa oompa? WikiRigbyDude (talk) 14:18, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::It most likely does, but our proofs haven't reached L-space yet. you're.so. 15:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Right now, seems like with our proofs we can go as far as {X,X,1,2} space, which we know is equivalent to #^^^# in xE^. SpongeBob's number Did you know that 29,998,559,671,349 is the 1,000,075,255,175th prime? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Really? I guess I'll put that in. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 02:53, June 8, 2014 (UTC) So I found that you added another SpongeBob-related number on your list. I used this to find out that 46,853 is also prime. YOU'RE WELCOME -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:40, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :done WikiRigbyDude (talk) 11:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Pointless corrections * The name "lcillion" was not given by Aarex; it was already on Skynet. * About the lynz: It's equal to 100 at February 26, 1998 and the value doubled every day, but that's not the end of the story. On September 17th, 1998, it is rounded to 1063, and the value squared every day after that. So the lynz is equal to: ** 10^(63*2^198) = 10^10^61.40327969 at the time of your birth; ** 10^(63*2^3732) = 10^10^1125.243284 when Googology Wiki was founded; ** 10^(63*2^5732) = 10^10^1727.303276 when you created your googology website. * The correct title for the Schoolhouse Rock! song is "My Hero, Zero". * Biggol is slightly larger than gugolthra, baggol > gugoltesla, etc. up to bagol > gugolocta. * "Random dudes from Texas have done better" was actually said by FB100Z. Also, link to part 3 at the end of part 2, please? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:02, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Based on the information above, your website was created exactly 2,000 days after Googology Wiki was founded. Is it coincidence or did you calculate that before creating your website? Wythagoras (talk) 12:14, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::@Cloudy Everything was fixed except for lynz (I'm using the second lynz). ::@Wyth coincidence WikiRigbyDude (talk) 12:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm getting the feeling that you actually waited for that before you created your site. The chances of creating your site 2000 days after the creation of Googology Wiki is pretty low. Maybe 1/18250? (no idea) King2218 (talk) 12:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I swear to God it was a coincidence. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 12:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::King, how did you get 1/18250? That is far to low. Assuming he was planning on creating it in this year, it is already 1/365, and assuming he would do it in the same month 1/31. Wythagoras (talk) 16:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, yes, If you look over 50 years the chance is 1/18250. Wythagoras (talk) 16:07, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Merology On the entry for -9: : Andre Joyce coined two systems he dubs merology to turn words into numbers by letters; both were intended to turn "zero" into 0, "one" into 1, etc. The first, more complicated system, doesn't even remotely work. Um, it works. can you give me an example of it not working? you're.so. 02:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) http://michaelhalm.tripod.com/a_new_numerology.htm Plug in zero: undefined, no r number is given Plug in one: 152,587,890,625,000/7623 * 10 * 1089/4 ~ 5.45e13 If 1089/200 for "ne" is used: 152,587,890,625,000/7623 * 1089/200 ~ 1.09e11 Plug in two: 1 * 1089/100 * 152,587,890,625,000/7623 ~ 2.18e11 WikiRigbyDude (talk) 11:58, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Name Hey! I see you changed your name... Alejandro Magno (talk) 22:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Made it into a new section for you. I changed my name because I wanted my name here to be the same as my username on most other websites. Cookiefonster (talk) 22:55, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I see. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 19:12, September 19, 2014 (UTC) irc you missed me by 30 seconds it's vel 21:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :well, i was supposed to be doing homework :P Cookiefonster (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Holy. Fucking. Shit. https://twitter.com/MomsAgainstGam it's vel 22:25, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :this makes me more suspicious O_o Cookiefonster (talk) 22:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::a deactivated account can be easily reactivated within 30 days. so we'll see what happens in a month it's vel 04:23, September 27, 2014 (UTC) The Vels THE VELS by Edgar Allen Poe I Hear the sledges with the vels - Silver vels! What a world of merriment their melody foretells! How they tinkle, tinkle, tinkle, In the icy air of night! While the stars that oversprinkle All the heavens, seem to twinkle With a crystalline delight; Keeping time, time, time, In a sort of Runic rhyme, To the tintinnabulation that so musically wells From the vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels - From the jingling and the tinkling of the vels. II Hear the mellow wedding vels - Golden vels! What a world of happiness their harmony foretells! Through the balmy air of night How they ring out their delight! - From the molten - golden notes, And all in tune, What a liquid ditty floats To the turtle - dove that listens, while she gloats On the moon! Oh, from out the sounding cells, What a gush of euphony voluminously wells! How it swells! How it dwells On the Future! - how it tells Of the rapture that impels To the swinging and the ringing Of the vels, vels, vels - Of the vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels - To the rhyming and the chiming of the vels! III Hear the loud alarum vels - Brazen vels! What a tale of terror, now, their turbulency tells! In the startled ear of night How they scream out their affright! Too much horrified to speak, They can only shriek, shriek, Out of tune, In a clamorous appealing to the mercy of the fire, In a mad expostulation with the deaf and frantic fire, Leaping higher, higher, higher, With a desperate desire, And a resolute endeavor Now - now to sit, or never, By the side of the pale - faced moon. Oh, the vels, vels, vels! What a tale their terror tells Of Despair! How they clang, and clash and roar! What a horror they outpour On the bosom of the palpitating air! Yet the ear, it fully knows, By the twanging, And the clanging, How the danger ebbs and flows; Yet the ear distinctly tells, In the jangling, And the wrangling, How the danger sinks and swells, By the sinking or the swelling in the anger of the vels - Of the vels - Of the vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels - In the clamor and the clanging of the vels! IV Hear the tolling of the vels - Iron vels! What a world of solemn thought their monody compels! In the silence of the night, How we shiver with affright At the melancholy menace of their tone! For every sound that floats From the rust within their throats Is a groan. And the people - ah, the people - They that dwell up in the steeple, All alone, And who, tolling, tolling, tolling, In that muffled monotone, Feel a glory in so rolling On the human heart a stone - They are neither man nor woman - They are neither brute nor human - They are Ghouls: - And their king it is who tolls: - And he rolls, rolls, rolls, Rolls A paean from the vels! And his merry bosom swells With the paean of the vels! And he dances, and he yells; Keeping time, time, time, In a sort of Runic rhyme, To the paean of the vels: - Of the vels: Keeping time, time, time In a sort of Runic rhyme, To the throbbing of the vels - Of the vels, vels, vels: - To the sobbing of the vels: - Keeping time, time, time, As he knells, knells, knells, In a happy Runic rhyme, To the rolling of the vels - Of the vels, vels, vels - To the tolling of the vels - Of the vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, vels, - To the moaning and the groaning of the vels. it's vel 14:29, September 30, 2014 (UTC) vels are love, vels are life (not in the shrek sense) Cookiefonster (talk) 14:31, September 30, 2014 (UTC) vel gibson, vel's hole, vels bells, ninth circle of vel, the farmer in the vel, tubular vels, not a chance in vel, ... it's vel 14:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC) vel is everything -- A Large Number Googologist -- 22:54, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Error on your Large Number List https://sites.google.com/site/pointlesslargenumberstuff/home/4/pgln4 You duplicated Goobaquindingia Also, {X,100(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)2} & 10 = Goobasesixtia = {X,100(1)(1)...(1)s...(1)(1)2} & 10 Forget to add signature. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 18:39, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :fixed Cookiefonster (talk) 18:40, October 16, 2014 (UTC) i see. thanks anyways by the way, is the beta aviable? i have seen your BHO entry in PGLN4, and well...there. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 18:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC) no i won't publish it till it's ready Cookiefonster (talk) 18:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ok, thanks -- A Large Number Googologist -- 19:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Pointless corrections 2 Regarding your timeline: *Sbiis Saibian knew this wiki existed as early as 2009. *Ace45954's adminship was not given by FB100Z. It was given by a Wikia Staff as an adoption request. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:33, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : fixed Cookiefonster (talk) 18:10, October 20, 2014 (UTC) geromy geromy -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:49, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :yes, i found it rather odd that comic number 30's section had no mention of geromy Cookiefonster (talk) 12:10, October 31, 2014 (UTC) oh my god, you and i know what is meant with growth rate of a function Every intuitive notion of "growth rate" can pretty much fail when we get to non-recursive ordinals and functions. There are tons and tons and TONS of functions which are between all computable functions and BB function. Some of them might even be, in a way, as far from BB as computable functions are. So why say that BB function has order type \(omega_1^\text{CK}\), while there are significantly weaker functions which are uncomputable too? From other things, even if we agreed on order type of BB, there are reasons for which we shouldn't say that BB2 has order type \(\omega_2^\text{CK}\), so only other natural choice is, I suppose, \(\omega_1^{CK}2\), but on the other hand, it seems intuitive that when we have access to things like halting oracle, then we can bigger amount of recursion than without it. So, as far as I guess I could agree on using the term "growth rate" for functions of reasonably small recursive "order type", I'm fully against using it for uncomputable functions. Context for everyone other than me and cf: how did goucher misinterpret rayo's number? He thought it's about first order arithmetic Not first order set theory ok but was he right that rayo's function if it was first order arithmetic instead of fost was growth rate w_w^CK? No Well Define growth rate, first of all, but we came to the conclusion that ordinals beyond w_1^CK are beyond the reach With "beyond" I mean something of order w_2^CK or more oh my god, you and i know what is meant with growth rate of a function LittlePeng9 (talk) 19:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :wow, i fucking completely forgot that growth rate is way more complex of a concept for uncomputable functions Cookiefonster (talk) 19:42, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :It's quite baffling that such an intuitively simple idea as "functions growing faster than each other" ends up running into a fundamental limitation of mathematics it's vel 04:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) pgln ending beta when? When will we get the beta of late part 6 and part 7 of Pointless Gigantic List of Numbers? After you make some progress on BEAF? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :i've been doing a lot of other work on my site, so i'm not sure. the late p6 is almost done though. Cookiefonster (talk) 20:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat hi can u come to chat sign your comments with ~~~~, and usually the irc is used as a chat. Cookiefonster (talk) 17:19, December 16, 2014 (UTC) come to chat : You are not here to tell others what to do. LittlePeng9 (talk) 18:04, December 16, 2014 (UTC) : ::the "sign comments with ~~~~" is a norm amongst pretty much all wikis. Cookiefonster (talk) 18:10, December 16, 2014 (UTC) come to chat goto the chat : I believe this counts as harassing other users. You can get banned for this. Take this as a warning. LittlePeng9 (talk) 18:19, December 16, 2014 (UTC) BIG FOOT how much is BIG FOOT? i stil dont get it. Number 1, when leaving a new message on someone's talk page, you should click the "New section" button. Number 2, sign your comments for God's sake. Anyway, BIG FOOT is not something you can just understand in 5 seconds. To really understand it you need to first understand first-order set theory itself, then understand exactly what FOOT is. Cookiefonster (talk) 14:41, December 17, 2014 (UTC) is it posible to make a number bigger than BIG FOOT >.10000000000000000000000000 or smthing) :I'll tell you this: it's far bigger than anything you can come up with, unless you involve the number itself. LittlePeng9 (talk) 14:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) come to irc plz i have figured it out i want to tell u something ;-; :FOR FUCK'S SAKE SIGN YOUR COMMENTS Cookiefonster (talk) 14:54, December 18, 2014 (UTC) goto irc Veblen function Did you forget to repair the formula φ(α,β+1)n = φ(α,φ(α,β)+1) on your site? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 13:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) : He did fix it, it now says φ(α,β+1)n = φ(αn,φ(α,β)+1) LittlePeng9 (talk) 13:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of that, your definition of multi-variable Veblen function is wrong, e.g. it gives \(\phi(1,1)=\varepsilon_0^\omega\). LittlePeng9 (talk) 13:59, December 31, 2014 (UTC) new pic nice pic King2218 (talk) 15:39, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :*stares blankly with open mouth* Cookiefonster (talk) 15:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::three cheers for webcomic avatars -- ve 00:11, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh god what have you done. Fonster? Please tell me that's just an avatar. Please just be an avatar please just be an avatar please just be an avatar. Haha, ok, make-believe time is over! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:51, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Perfecto! Nice pic. I think you are now more, i don't know...''cookiefonster. ''-- From the googol and beyond -- 16:32, January 23, 2015 (UTC) TREE(3) article Hello Cookiefonster. think that TREE(3) should stay a non-redirect page, considering there is a "looking for the TREE sequence?" sign. Also, People might want to know just what TREE(3) is, since people talk about TREE(3) a lot more than the sequence that made it. If there is a certain function on the wiki, I think that we can stop at a compromise : -If you visit TREE(3), A message will show "Are you loooking for the TREE sequence". with a yes or no button. Sorry for the un-do :the thing is, i feel that it's more sensible to redirect the page to TREE sequence, since it discusses the sequence itself along with TREE(3). what do others have to say about this? also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Cookiefonster (talk) 01:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :to be able to talk about what TREE(3) means you need to talk about the sequence itself King2218 (talk) 11:15, February 19, 2015 (UTC) The return of pointless corrections It's been a while since the last pointless corrections. So I brought it back, with more things needed to be fixed! (All of the below errors are on Section L because of personal bias. Maybe next time I could find errors on other sections.) * Vel deleted the little foot image. * The description for 10^^10 appears to be cut off. I remember there's something about an old man on the description before it was cut off. * The blog post defining Commando Conceptor L5 5.12.159.141/Genu/Orange Sniper 192.168.1.1/WikiGunner 1009/Whoever's number has been delreq'd and now deleted. * Saibian is correcting the index number of Saibianisms whose index number is over 5954. As a result, the 6000th googolism is quadrupletetrated-tethrathoth-ex-terrible tethrathoth = E100#^^#>#(1+E100(#^^#)^(#^^#)^(#^^#)^(#^^#)100), and the 7000th is tethrateron-by-enton = E100#^^####*#10. He haven't reached the 8000th yet. * The Saibianisms involving the name "tethrasquare" hasn't been changed to "tethracross"es. (Fix it unless you think "tethrasquare" feels better for you) * Operation W.O.G.U.: Some entries hasn't been re-described using the climbing method interpretation of BEAF. These include: ** Tethrateron: "By the way, ... but I’m not including quintunculus in this list." ** The Binary-Phi Range ** PGLN5: Tridecatrax, Tridecatreex, Super-Brother-Giant, Tridecatrowx, Tridecatrux ** PGLN6: Gonguldeus, Humingulus, Pentacthularxitri, Humangulus, Gongulquadeus, Possible interpretation of tetrakulus, Humeengulus *** In addition, Gonguldeus and Gongulquadeus are each listed on two different locations, and should be merged. * As far as I remember, there are some errors on the number of entries of ranges which I'm currently too lazy to point out with more precision. * (not an error but a suggestion) Tethra-ogdon: Saibian uses ogda- instead of octa- because if he used octa- then E100########100 would be called "octoogol" which could be confused with a Bowersism. Cheers. — ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:06, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :about 10^^10: i removed the old man stuff, i found that it's weird and rather arbitrarily decided when numbers would get "difficult" for the old many to evaluate. :rest: currently fixing. Cookiefonster (talk) 17:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::The index numbers are corrected again, and now the 7000th Saibianism is tethrateron-by-dekaton = E100#^^####*#11. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:51, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Googolplex article Killillion because only a "giggol" isn't enough to represent it. (Undo all you want, no complaints here) :please sign your comments. also, start a new section if you're leaving a new message on my talk page. Cookiefonster (talk) 03:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::what? a giggol is greater than a killilliom! 20:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, PLEASE don't revert my giggol, giggolgong, giggolplex and gaggol edits. The picture are different form Wythagoras's in that the number are represented via power-towers, not zeroes. So PLEASE don't revert the changes. Antares 3^^^3 10:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC)